


Some Things are Meant to Be

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: fools rush in [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Sweet, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: It's Ryan's birthday; Shane and Sara have something special planned.





	Some Things are Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand have an all fluff third part of my shyanara series, fools rush in. this was a lot of fun to write, and i hope you all enjoy this!! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing! 
> 
> enjoy!!

“You sure this isn’t stupid?” Shane asks, turning the little velvet box over in his hands a couple times. He startles when Sara snatches it from his hands. “Huh?”

“You’re gonna rub it raw,” she chides. “He’s going to love it.” She smiles at the box and pops it open to admire the two rings sitting inside.

One is a plain silver band, akin to what Shane wears on his own left hand; the other is thin and simple but dotted with three small diamonds. The second one almost matches the fatter stone on Sara’s ring, and at the same time is entirely unique.

Sara traces a fingertip over the three diamonds as her heart pounds. “He’s really going to love it.”

Shane stands and wraps an arm around her waist. “Yeah,” he agrees. “You’re right.”

“I usually am.” She tilts her head back with a grin and Shane leans down to kiss her. Sara holds the box close to her chest as they kiss, as she melts into his chest and his arms wind tighter around her. “This isn’t crazy, right?” It’s her turn to worry, panic softly lacing her voice.

“It’s definitely crazy,” Shane says. “But it’s a good idea.”

Sara sighs and nods. “Yeah.”

From the kitchen, Ryan hollers, “Are you guys ready to go?”

“Almost!” Shane shouts back. “Do you want to hold onto it, or should I?”

Sara looks down at the box again. “I don’t think we should bring it with.”

Shane stares at her. “What?”

“He’d get embarrassed if we proposed in public. Especially when we’re already wearing these,” Sara waggles her ring finger on her left hand and the diamond catches in the light. “It’d be weird to explain, no matter what.”

Shane’s nodding along, so Sara continues.

“So let’s just go do dinner, come back, bust open a bottle of wine, and do it then.”

Shane grins and bends to kiss her again. “I love you so much.” He takes the box from her and walks back to the little dusty jewelry box sitting on their shared dresser. It’s an old Rubin family heirloom and seldom used, so Ryan’s never bothered to tinker with it, making it the perfect hiding spot for the rings.

“Guys, we’re gonna be late!” Ryan shouts. “Is everything okay?”

“Shane got distracted looking at himself in the mirror,” Sara replies as she strides out of the bedroom, throwing a wink over her shoulder. “Sorry,” she says to Ryan, who snorts.

Shane rolls his eyes fondly, stares a moment longer at the jewelry box, before hurrying after his wife. He skids into the kitchen in time to see Sara back Ryan up against the island in their kitchen. Smirking, Shane leans against the threshold and watches them for a few long moments. Ryan’s clearly lost in the kiss, a flush high on his cheeks and his eyes softly shut. He’s holding Sara at the waist and the back of her head; it’s a scene straight out of a movie.

Eventually, he can’t resist any more. Shane strides up and situates himself behind Sara. It startles Ryan, and the kiss breaks with a harried gasp.

“Jesus Christ,” Ryan hisses. “Warn a guy.”

Shane shrugs and leans over Sara’s shoulder to kiss Ryan. He tastes like Sara’s gloss, faintly fruity and sticky. Ryan hums and Sara giggles as she’s squeezed between them.

“We’re _really_ gonna be late if we don’t go soon,” Ryan says regretfully when Shane pulls away.

“Let’s go then. I’m sick of waiting for you, Ryan,” Shane taunts.

Ryan squawks and slaps at Shane’s shoulder. “Dick.”

“Boys, boys,” Sara says, laying a hand on both their chests and pushing them apart. “You’re both pretty. Let’s go.”

 

 

Ryan freezes as they park. “Uh, guys, maybe—?”

“Ryan,” Shane and Sara say in tandem. It’s not the first time Ryan’s gotten a little nervous about having a three-way date. They’ve been together as a triad for two years now but dates like this, where they all get gussied up and go somewhere that hurts their wallets just a little bit, always put Ryan a little on edge.

Shane’s hoping the rings sitting at home will help with that.

“It’ll be fine.” Shane kills the engine and clambers out of the driver’s side. By the time he’s shut the door, Sara and Ryan are standing at the side of the car. Ryan still looks skittish, and Sara’s watching him with heavy, concerned eyes. “Ry,” Shane says, softer. He comes around the car and takes Ryan by the shoulder. “We don’t have to do this.”

Ryan looks up at him, gnawing on his lower lip. He looks over to Sara, who flashes him a reassuring smile.

“No, no.” Ryan shakes his head. “Let’s do this. Let’s go eat some fancy food.”

Shane laughs and dips to brush a kiss over Ryan’s forehead. “Fuck yeah.”

“Whoop!” Sara cries, reaching for Shane’s right hand and Ryan’s left to pull them both along.

 

Dinner is good. It’s expensive and tasty and everything they could’ve hoped for. The dishes are so small it’s almost laughable, but they’re each crafted in a way that makes it almost okay. They split two bottles of wine between the three of them, most of it going to Sara and Ryan so that Shane can drive them home at the end of the night. Shane doesn’t even bother looking at the bill when it comes to them in a discreet black folder; he just pulls out a card, sticks it in, and continues laughing along with the people he loves most in life.

Once Shane’s tucked the receipt into his pocket, he drags Sara and Ryan back to the parking lot and pours them into the backseat. They’re not _that_ drunk, he knows; Ryan hasn’t tried taking off his clothes yet and Sara’s not singing, so it’s all good. As Shane slides into the driver’s seat, he looks at them in the rearview mirror.

Sara catches his eye and flashes him a smile. She nods, and Shane’s heart skips a beat.

“Hey, Ry,” Shane says once everyone is buckled and the car rumbles to life. “We got a present for you, at home.”

Ryan perks up immediately. His hand is locked tightly with Sara’s, and Sara’s leaning against him, smiling sleepily. “Really? But tonight—this was already a lot.”

Shane bites back a wider grin. “It was fun, right?”

“So fun,” Ryan agrees breathlessly.

“So it’s worth it. Besides, it’s just a _little_ gift.”

Sara snorts, entirely ruining Shane’s earnest promise. “It’s not _little_.”

Ryan looks stricken again. “Guys—?”

“Really,” Shane interrupts. “It’s nothing.” And that’s true and not true, at the same time. It’s nothing because—because it’s just what _should_ happen. And the same time it’s _everything_ , because Shane and Sara have been married for two years now and Ryan has been there every step of the way. He was there before they tied the knot, before Shane ever proposed, even. It feels right to bring him into this fold, even if it’s just with rings.

“You’re gonna love it,” Sara says confidently. She smacks a kiss to Ryan’s cheek and the silly gesture seems to calm him. “I promise.”

Ryan smiles warmly at her, then at Shane. “Okay, okay. I just didn’t realize we were doing gifts.”

“You’re all we need, Ryan,” Shane says, swallowing nervously. His palms are starting to sweat around the steering wheel. “You know that.” When he chances a glance in the rearview mirror, he sees the blush staining Ryan’s cheeks. It warms him to his core.

The rest of the drive passes in mostly silence. The radio hums softly and Shane hums along; he’s dimly aware of Sara and Ryan talking to each other in the backseat, not quite loud enough for him to hear. They stop talking abruptly when Shane pulls into the driveway, and they all hurry inside without a word.

“Okay, Ryan, sit.” Sara points to the couch and Ryan obeys easily. “Shane, fetch.”

Shane raises an eyebrow. “You’re not gonna come with me? It’s a gift from the two of us.”

“You know where it is, I don’t think we need to bring it out together.” Almost as an afterthought, she looks at Ryan and says, “Close your eyes”

Ryan obeys again, throwing his hands over his eyes for good measure. Shane laughs softly but waves off Sara’s hard stare.

“I’m going, I’m going.” He strides back to their bedroom and reaches for the jewelry box immediately. The little velvet box is exactly where he left it. It fits in his palm and he hides it behind his back as he ambles back into the living room.

He looks at Sara, who shuffles closer to Ryan and motions for Shane to follow. At Ryan’s feet they both hesitate.

“How do we wanna do this?” Sara whispers, even though Ryan can definitely hear them. His lips quirk into a grin.

“Uh, together? I didn’t prepare a speech or anything.”

“Good,” Ryan quips. Shane kicks his shin lightly.

“Together,” Sara agrees. Shane helps her down to one knee before following suit. It’s a little awkward and a lot cramped, both of them poised in front of Ryan like this. But the little sharp inhale they get, the way Ryan’s chest starts to rapidly rise and fall, is worth it.

“Ryan,” Sara starts. She bites her bottom lip.

“We love you.” Shane reaches out and peels one of Ryan’s hands from his face. Under his palm, Ryan’s eyes are open. His other hand falls into his lap and Sara reaches for it. Behind Shane’s back, the box is getting sweaty from his hand. “We love you so much, Ry.”

“We just wanted to show you how much.” Sara nudges Shane then, and it’s as good a time as any.

Shane brings his hand in front of him and lets the box sit in his palm. At first, an urge to make a dorky joke tugs at him, but he swallows it down. He’s focused on the way Ryan’s eyes have gone wide and dilated and the way Ryan’s breathing heavy enough that Shane wonders if he should be worried.

“You guys,” Ryan whines, voice cracking. Sara lets go of his hand so that Ryan can reach for the box and pluck it from Shane’s palm. “Is this—are you—?”

“We are,” Sara says. Her hand curls around Ryan’s knee instead. “We know this… the rings, the proposal, it’s not quite the same,” she says apologetically. Her ring finger practically twitches.

Ryan shakes his head and tears pool at the corners of his eyes. “No, no, it’s great.”

“You haven’t even looked at ‘em yet, they might be fucking ugly.”

Ryan snorts. He shakes his head and pulls his hand from Shane’s. With trembling fingers, he opens the box and gasps again. “Oh, man. Shit.” He sniffles, and looks to Shane, then Sara, then the rings again. “These are—you _guys_.”

Shane laughs. He leans down and presses his face against Ryan’s thigh. “You like ‘em?”

Ryan nods. “Are they a set?”

“You wear them together,” Sara confirms.

Ryan’s hands are still shaking. “Will you guys…?”

Shane nods and reaches for the box. He pulls out the plain silver band that matches his own first. Ryan presents his left hand, and ever so gently, Shane pushes the ring onto his finger. It’s a perfect fit, needing only a little extra push to get past the knuckle. Sara takes the box next and takes out the studded ring. She pulls Ryan’s hand close and slides the ring on until it meets Shane’s. They fit together perfectly, almost like puzzle pieces.

Ryan sniffles again. “You _guys_.” He’s smiling, though. Sara clambers up into the couch with him first and Shane is quick to follow. It’s a tight fit on the couch but it’s warm and comfortable and easy. “Thanks,” Ryan says softly. It seems like his crying has stemmed slightly and he’s staring intently at his left hand.

“Of course,” Sara says softly. She kisses the top of Ryan’s head. “It’s not the same, but we could do a ceremony, if you want. We thought at the very least, you should have some rings from us.”

Ryan nods. “No, no, this is perfect.” He reaches for their hands and entwines their fingers. He tilts his head back and sighs. “Thank you.” He says it with a smile.

Shane tilts his head and kisses Ryan gently, then kisses Sara, and Sara kisses Ryan. It’s like a feedback loop, over and over, until they’re all laughing and gasping for air. They all lean back at the same time to give each other breathing room. They’re still closely entangled, not quite clear where one of them ends and the next begins.

It’s perfect.


End file.
